


Under Her Spell

by jelazakazone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Gen, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agravaine is enchanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Her Spell

The moment Agravaine knew he was lost, under her spell, was the first time he felt a chill traveling his spine. The hairs started to rise at the bend in his back and traveled up to his hairline. Turning around, he realized, with amazement, that the feeling came from the child in front of him. Morgana stood there innocently, eyes wide, blinking, as though nothing had happened. And it dawned on Agravaine that perhaps she didn’t even know about her power. Perhaps, this beautiful, powerful child was completely unaware. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this was inspired by a conversation with my RL friend who I watched most of S4 with. She wanted to know why Agravaine was in cahoots with Morgana. I'm not sure I want to write more. Hoping this drabble will appease the plot bunny gods so I can get back to what I want to write, but there might be more (and it will probably become non-con really fast:(, which is why I hope not to write it.)
> 
> Find it on LJ here: http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/553099.html
> 
> Also note that there is a fleshed out version of this here and on LJ.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Deeply Under Her Spell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348890) by [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone)




End file.
